The Finger of Kevin Tran
by LizzieMellon15
Summary: The little finger of a prophet left lying on a table just to be thrown away and forgotten like Adam (wait who's Adam?) But show skips over several important details in the book of Kevin and they all relate back to ... the finger. May contain descriptive gory scenes.
1. a small sample

The story of the finger is a story that is rarely ever told for not many realise that body parts have feelings and those feelings can lead to weird and terrifying consequences. So to light the candle of awareness I will tell you the sorry tale of Kevin Tran, but not the way you've heard it told. I'm going to tell you the story of the prophet from the perspective of a digit. No not a number but a finger and to be exact, not just any finger… Kevin Tran's little pinkie finger on his left hand.

Now you know how babies are, crying when they don't get what they want and throwing temper tantrums and this baby finger was no different apart from one thing. This finger belonged to Kevin Tran. This finger belonged to a prophet of the Lord. And this finger had more power in its little pinky than many do in their whole body.


	2. Separated

A dark room smeared with crimson, a gruesome chair filled with angel blood awaited Kevin's eyes. Sitting on the chair one could feel slime under one's fingertips and sticky cells stuck one to the chair like glue. A mutation of metal arrayed on the surface of a thin iron table, thirsting for blood, Kevin's blood. Crowley sauntered into the room and gazed lovingly at his instruments of torture.

"Well, hello Kevin" drawled the king "How's your reading coming along?"

The prophet stared morosely at the demon, eyes burning with hatred fingers clenching the chair, quickly regretting doing so when blood oozed out between his fingers.

"Not still mad about the whole kill your mother and explode prophet-to-be's are we?" Crowley sighed "Cos I'd really hoped that we could get past all of this."

Crowley waited for a response but the kid just sat there stubbornly.

"I mean it Kev. A prophet that talks, no matter their insignificant level of brain power, is better that a stubborn boy with unforeseen talent."

Crowley looked at Kevin expecting some kind of response to his motivational speech. "I thought privacy might make it easier to chat." His eyes bored into Kevin's as the prophet glanced away in discomfort.

"Decision time, Kevin. How's this going to go?" Crowley paused, searching for any give in the boy's eyes but Kevin just glared right back. The king's eyes narrowed.

"Don't be recalcitrant Kevin. You know it brings out the worst in me." A slight swallow was the only response received and Crowley had had enough, he grabbed the small penknife off the table, a knife retrieved from one of the other prophets assembled in the large room. With no hesitation, Crowley hacked at the little finger with a fierce determination. Blood crept out of the wound and the stub trembled with shock at losing its counterpart whilst Kevin screamed in agony. The baby finger dropped to the floor where it lay cloaked in its own blood and shrieking inside causing every cell to vibrate as it shrieked for the hand to retrieve it from its undignified puddle on the grimy floor. The prophet gave in to the demon but the finger far below couldn't care less about the tablet, it longed to be clasped in a friendly handshake or even be worn out after a long essay for educational or entertaining purposes. It didn't want to sit around on this filthy floor at all. All the little finger wanted was to be back where it belonged, safe on Kevin's hand.


	3. Remembrance and Revenge

_College … a world of opportunities for all who enter from the mighty to be American president to the lowly drunken slob. A long essay was all that had stood between them and their dreams for more. Hours spent preparing for the moment of a lifetime, eyes scanning numbers of courses searching for the right one. Fingers twitching in excitement at the thought of hours spent purely in the thrill of writing. Hope…Prosperity…Dreams…_

I woke up with a jolt. Where was I? Grimy surfaces as far as the eye could see… Wait! I shouldn't be able to see. I'm a finger for prophet's sake. Yet as I twisted around on the floor I saw a sea of crimson containing a shiny knife. I can see! But where is Kevin? Where is my stronghold, my security…my friend?

…"_Don't be recalitrant Kevin. You know it brings out the worst in me."…_

No. No, no, no, no, NO! The floor trembled as my thoughts increased in volume causing an array of tortuous instruments to rain down narrowly missing as I recalled the horrific incident that led to my sudden helplessness and separation.

"…with that one, I believe." a conniding voice with sassy undertones reached my ears (yes I know normal body parts don't have all these features but they each have the means to trigger these senses and as this is a prophets finger these attributes were triggered the moment they were separated as a defence mechanism. So please stop complaining and let me get on with the story, I'm in agony here so leave me alone.)  
"And this one... describes, uh... sealing the gates of Hell." the most beautiful voice filled the air; my voice. For a second I could almost feel his mind reaching through me, protecting and directing me. But this wasn't my confident, clever and knowledgable Kevin. This was the scared, I'm in danger Kevin that had first showed itself on that night when a man with moose-like hair had captured him.  
"So it's true. It's there. Clearly, humans cannot possess this thing. What was God thinking? We'll get back to that. We're just getting to the sexy part" again with that voice, who was it?

"…_a master plan, the Levis are just another monster. Hard to stomp, sure, but you love a challenge. Your job is to keep them from organizing…"_

Memory's flooded my mind and I shrieked in anger splattering the room with blood. I'm coming for you Crowley. You'll pay for the day that you took on…The Finger of Kevin Tran!


	4. The Naming

_We're just getting to the sexy part, we're just getting to the sexy part, we're just getting to the sexy part. _

That line was on loop in the finger's tip and each repetition increased the fury building up inside him. His Kevin was trapped by a sassy demon with sanit issues and a thirst for power. The finger trembled and slinked slowly towards the shaft of light below the door, determined to get even with this 'king' of hell and his incompotent allies. Incompotence that the finger was going to feed. The finger paused. Shouldn't he have a name? He was no longer part of the original model and was alive in his own right so should be graced with a name that honoured his love and body (both Kevin) as well as symbolising his own unique power and awesomeness.

"From… the archangel" Kevin's heavenly voice rained upon the finger and he knew his name. Kevin had bestowed his name upon him. He was called … The Archangel K.


	5. Isolated and Imobile

Feeling more assured of himself now he had a name, the finger now had to get up off of that grimy floor and set about his new purpose. Making Crowley's life Hell. Well more hellish than it is already until he wishes that Lucifer had killed him.

The finger tried getting up onto point so it could hop but promptly fell over. So he tried slithering like a snake towards the door but that didn't work either. Walking on point and stump? Failure. Rolling stealthily through the night. Stopped. The finger was now racking what remained of Kevin's mind for the hope of answers but remained stumped (excuse the pun) by the dilemma before him.

But the finger was not to be dissuaded easily as the softly sassy tones rained down from above. He tried again…and again…and again.

Nothing was working. The finger was lost, alone and stranded in this cruel cell with no way to be close to Kevin once again.

In the room up above Crowley paused momentarily as a faint yet piercing wail trembled throughout the building. "What's making that racket whilst I'm in the middle of important business" he thought in exasperation but decided to ignore it and behead some more incompetent demons later.

"Go on." He said to Kevin.

The finger screamed on below, unaware of his surroundings and simply was unaware of the disruption he was causing to the rest of the building. Four demons in a room nearby found themselves caught unawares by a moose as they tried to discern the cause of the sound before quickly recovering. But it caused them to be caught unawares by the weapon concealed in those large hands.

Finally ceasing the inhumane sound, the finger became more aware of his surroundings. He was levitating. LEVITATING. He was currently in the corner of the door near the ceiling, just above an unsuspecting demon who had come to clear up Crowley's mess.

Plop!

The finger landed in a tousled mop of hair on top of the demons head unnoticed by its occupant. Success.


End file.
